Christmas special: Mai's gift
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: something has happaned to Naru to make him Hate Christmas. will Mai's gift help him see the Hope in Christmas again? and will Naru have a gift of his own for Mai? Christmas special.


_**Hey everybody and Marry Christmas. Hope you guys are having an awesome time. **_

_**l just wanted to write a short story. Christmas special. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please, please if you can tell me what you think about it.**_

Mai had just finished decorating the Christmas tree, when Naru, as expected, came in with lin. Mai's face lit up when she saw them come in.

Naru when looked up at the tree didn't look pleased at all, more like irritated. with one look and one work brought Mai's mood down several points.

"take it down." he said in his more cold than usual tone.

"but its Christmas!" Mai protested. looking up at the tree, so sad to see all that hard work go to wast.

"even if it is, l do not want to see a tree in my office. we have not come here to celebrate Christmas." just as Naru had finished his little speech, the door swung open and stepped in the other crew members. Ayako, Bousan, John, Masako. the family where all here.

"Mai! what an very nice tree." said Ayako walking up to it.

"it must took you a long time? it really puts you the Christmas spirit."

"really." Mai said stunned. everyone around her nodded except for lin and Naru.

Naru looked at her coldly and said the same exact words he had said before.

"take this tree down." he said almost shouting at her.

"what is your problem Naru." said Mai shouting back at him.

"how come your the only one who has a problem with the tree and everyone seems to like it. majority rules over all, so its staying and that's that." Naru gave Mai a look that she had never seen from him, that showed that he was very disappointed in her and extremely mad. he left without saying a word and locked himself in his room.

"Jeez, what is his problem."

"Mai." said lin walking over to her. Mai looked at him puppy eyed as if a little girl who has gotten into a lot of trouble.

"yes." her face soon turned into a little girls face that knew she had done wrong and would do it again if she was given the chance.

"may l talk to you alone."

"what ever you have to say, you can say it here in front of everyone."

"Mai, lm seruse." he gave her a look that she should knock of her little silly jokes because soon they were gonna make everyone angry. Mai's face dropped and she quietly walked out of the room with lin.

"Naru has never told this to any body, since l have known him for a long time, l have figured it out myself. l think you out of all the others should know about this."

"why me?"

"lm guessing he has taken a strong liking to you." Mai was shocked and scared, but it also inside made her feel happy.

"of course he has, your just saying that."

"Mai." he gave her a look that ment he was seruse.

"than why? why did he act like that with me today?"

"lets just say he does not have a strong feeling for Christmas. in fact he really hates this holiday."

"but who can hate Christmas?" Mai just could not understand what Naru had gone through to make him hate this day.

"as a child his parents worked a lot, never really payed him much attention because of their work. Christmas he was hoping they can all gather as a family. his wish finally came true. when his parents were driving back, they got into an accident. they have been in a coma to this day. so can you see why."

Mai lowered her head and smiled a sad smile.

"if only he knew what l have been through. having my parents die weeks before Christmas. being taken away and put into an abusive orphanage. running away from this orphanage on Christmas day. walking the streets. pecking in people's homes watching as they happily opened their gifts. wishing that l can be one of them. sitting out on the streets hoping that someone would take pity on me and gave me a piece of bread that l wont starve to death. yet, somehow l still manage to smile on this day. Christmas is about rejoicing, about giving."

"that's why Mai you must show him the truth, open his eyes. show him what he really has"

"but how am l supposed to do that?" lin smiled.

"you'll think of something." Mai and lin slowly walked back to the office.

After about an hour or so Mai has thought of a plan. since Naru has not said anything about any new cases than this shall be the perfect time.

Mai knocked. than walked in with a tray of Naru's favorite tea.

"Naru l brought you your favorite tea." Naru sat at his desk not saying a word. Mai picked up the cup and was about to put it on his desk, when she noticed something. the water in the tea cup was bright red.

"oh, or maby this is my favorite tea. lm sorry Naru. l'll go right away and bring you yours."

"dont bother, no need too." said Naru as she was closing the door.

stupid! just getting started on her plan and already she messed up. mabey she was nervuse but about what? how can she forget that Naru's favorite tea was green tea. she had made it for him every other day without any mistake so why now?

everyone was sitting on the couch happily chatting and even gave each other gifts. she had told lin that her plan was under action and if she and Naru did not return after Midnight that means her plan had worked and he should tell everyone that they should go home.

when Mai walked into the kitchen she saw Masako waiting for her with something in her hands, wrapped with green paper. Mai thought Masako couldn't possibly get her something.

Mai set down the tray and looked up at Masako.

"um." she said. as if embarrassed.

"can you do me a favor and give this to Naru, he seemed pretty upset so l thought." Mai only smiled. took the box out of her hand and left. of course Masako wouldn't get her something. but even though, this was the perfect opportunity to slip in her little note.

she walked into Naru's room.

"here this is from Masako, she wanted me to give this to you." Naru did not even look at the gift. Mai set it beside him. she knew that Naru would do something with the box like throwing it on the ground or something. just as she walked out of the room she heard something. she smiled. her plan has been put to action.

she quickly rushed to the entrance way to put on her caught. when everyone saw this, they all hurried right after.

"hay, where do you think your going? we haven't given anything to you yet." said Bouasan smiling.

"lm sorry guys lm in a hurry, got to do something mabey tomorrow." she did not know how long it would take Naru to find her note, and if what lin had tellen her is true, than he will be sure to run after her and she did not know how much time this may take, so she needed all the time she can get.

everyone looked disappointed. but all agreed and let Mai leave.

30 minutes later Naru looked up at the place where the gift was. he noticed a card or mabey a letter. he knew it was from Mai because of her hand writing and because it said Mai on the front cover. he slowly opened it.

Naru, l do not know how to say this so l wrote this letter instead. 

this is my last day here and l am sad to leave. l know l have to leave, but l do not know why. its just l after to move on. 

l'll be at the train station and leaving very soon. 

if you want to come and say good bye, well than come.

l'll be waiting.

your one and only Mai Taniyama.

as Naru read the final words. his hands started trembling. he looked at the time. its been 40 minutes since she had left. he had to hurry before she left.

Naru ran out of the room and headed for the door. he put on his jacket and was ready to leave when Bousan stopped him.

"here give this to Mai." he said holding a bag full of everyone's gifts. Naru took them quickly and left.

he had to hurry before she left, before he lost her forever. to see her one last time before she left, to find out why. it was 11 by the time he reached the train station. there he saw a girl with a white flowy dress with short brown hair sitting on a bench. he soon realized it was Mai.

Mai got up when she saw him. Naru walked up to her. she looked stunning in that plain white dress. it fit her body perfectly, as if it was made for a model.

"your leaving?" he said.

"you should have told me sooner l would have..."

"you would have what?" she said when she realized he was not gonna finish.

"why?" he said.

"why are you leaving?"

"but lm not leaving."

"what, but you said..."

"l had to find some way to bring you out here."

"what is this about." he said in his seruse tone. Mai turned her attention to the bench. she sat down and patted her hand for Naru to sit.

"sit." she said. Naru came to the bench and sat down beside her. Mai laced her hand into his. she was not afraid that he may pull back. but instead he surprised her when he didn't. both of their hands were warm.

"for a long time l had these feelings about you Naru that l kept inside because l was afraid that if you knew that you may reject me. but now since l know how you feel about me l am not afraid to show you how l feel."

"how did you find out?"

"that does not matter."

"day one. when l first saw you, l knew that you had something about you that no one else had. and when l started working as your assistant l guess that's when l started feeling this." she used her other hand and put in on her chest where her heart was.

"what are you trying to say by this."

"lm saying that l was a orphaned for more than all my life."

"was."

"yes was. l found a home, people l can call family. people who love me more than anyone in my entire life would. do you want to know who these people are?...its you; you, Ayako, Bousan, John, Masako, and even lin. you guys are my family. l have tried to find a place l belong, people l can call family and finally have. after all these years l have finally found my true family. why don't you see us as your family?" Naru took his hand out of Mai's and turned away from her.

"l know what had happened. why you hate Christmas. this day had nothing to do with your parents. this day is about being happy, rejocieng, giving, spending time with friends and family. you can't blaim it on Christmas because it had nothing to do with your parents. Naru, can't you see what lm trying to tell you. we are your family. we have always been your family and always will be." Naru did not respond to this his, only cold words were this.

"did lin tell you all this?"

"can't you see what lm trying to do for you." a train stopped before them. Mai got up. the wind throwing her dress in all directions.

"get in." she said in a demanding voice. he did not look.

"get in now." she yelled. Naru got up and slowly started walking inside. they were in the back of the train. in a dark place, the moons light fell onto their faces, with a beautiful view.

"life." Mai begun.

"is a journey. horrible things will happen in our lives. but we must get over them, we must turn the other check. we can not live in the past. forget it and put on a smile. just take me for an example. just a year ago l was a homeless girl and lived out on the streets, now lm 17 and own my own apartment. see what l mean. if l still kept living the past seeing as the homeless girl l wouldn't have gained what l have now."

"l did not know this about you."

"because today l decided to tell...Naru listen to me, listen to what l am telling you. your parents may be in a coma, but at least they are not dead. there is a chance that they might wake up. stop living in the past and be grateful that they are not dead." Naru suddenly widened his eyes. but he did not show this to Mai. everything she had said was true.

"l said all l can Naru. if you dont believe me, well than this time you may really lose me for good." Mai got up and left leaving Naru with his thoughts.

the train had come to a stop. Naru had fanilly found Mai in the front of the train. he came to her and told her it was time for them to get of, unless they wanted to ride into he next town. Mai followed Naru, but when he got of she did not follow.

"what you doing Mai? get off." he said as he was turning around. Mai only smiled.

"no Naru." was what she said last before the door closed. Naru tried to open them, but no use. when the train started moving, he started running after it, but soon he slowed.

"why did you leave? you were right, you were my family." it was 11:55 and Naru sat on one of the benches mopping. He had lost her.

he sat there. so sad, so disappointed, that he didn't even look up when he heard a familiar voice. than he slowly looked up. his vision was blurry and it looked to him like he saw an angel with short honey brown hair. he soon realized who it was, Mai.

"Mai l thought you left." he said jumping to his feet. picking her up in his arms and twirling her around.

"l had to make you see some how." she said.

"how did it feel when l left."

"horrible, this pain in my chest saying that l have lost something truly important."

"now do you see."

"yes." he said twirling her more and faster making her giggle stupidly, but he did not mind. he set her down to his feet and picked up the bag of gifts.

"l come baring gifts." he said in a playful way. Mai smiled happily.

"lets go to my apartment. l have a tree there." as she started walking she picked up the first gift from the bag.

to Mai 

from Masako

so she did give her a gift. and they left the train station.

lin looked at his watch. it was 12:05. he told everyone that were happily chatting to get ready to leave. after everyone had left. he locked up and smiled. Mai has completed her plan.

_**so what do you thin? to tell you the truth, l loved it. well Marry Christmas!**_


End file.
